Fireworks
by beobleteas
Summary: [OS] Di bawah langit malam yang gelap, di situ tersimpan berbagai harapan yang tidak digariskan untuk terwujud. / Bad Summary! Taeyong x Ten [NCT TaeTen/Yaoi]


**Fireworks**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **We Don't Talk Anymore x Perfect Strangers x i hate u, i love u**

* * *

 _We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore like we used to do._

 _We don't love anymore. What was all of it for?_

 _We don't talk anymore like we used to do._

 _._

 _._

Di bawah langit malam yang begitu dingin dan mencekam, ada banyak cerita yang dapat terjadi.

Langit malam itu yang menjadi saksi ketika seorang anak kabur dari rumah akibat kekerasan yang kerap terjadi di rumahnya. Saksi ketika seorang perempuan merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh ketika kekasihnya melamarnya. Saksi dari setiap kerja keras yang seorang ayah berikan demi sekotak susu untuk anaknya yang sedang menangis di rumah.

Juga saksi bisu ketika seseorang meringkuk di atas kasur, berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan hati yang sudah tercerai-berai.

Sunyi. Senyap.

Hanya ada suara jam yang terus berdetak di dinding abu-abunya dan suara petasan yang susul-menyusul di luar ruangan.

Dinginnya suhu kamar seakan-akan tidak sanggup untuk membuatnya bergeming.

Hatinya lebih dingin. Dan Lee Taeyong membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghangatkannya.

Merubah posisinya, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Begitu kosong.

 _Hey, what are you doing now?_

Tidak aja jawaban. Hanya helaan napas dari mulutnya yang terdengar.

Seharusnya Taeyong sadar itu semua sudah berlalu. Cerita mereka sudah usai dan tidak ada yang perlu diungkit lagi.

Sekalipun ia harus memaksa hatinya.

.

.

 _Don't wanna know kind of dress you're wearing tonight._

 _If he's holding onto you so tight_

 _the way I did before._

* * *

 _Feeling used but I'm still missing you, and I can't see the end of this._

 _Just wanna feel your kiss against my lips. And now all this time is passing by, but I still can't seem to tell you why._

 _It hurts me everytime I see you._

 _Realize how much_

 _I need you._

 _._

 _._

Dia memeluk lututnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya.

Pikirannya melayang, terbang begitu jauh hingga tangannya sendiri tidak mampu menggapainya kembali.

Setiap manusia tentu saja memiliki kesalahan.

Layaknya sebuah kertas putih yang diberikan, terkadang kita hanya ingin menggunakan pensil. Menuliskan huruf-huruf yang dapat dihapus dan diubah sesuka hati.

Namun, terkadang beberapa dari kita begitu cepat mengambil keputusan. Begitu sombong dengan ego dan enggan memikirkan dampak hingga berani menorehkan tinta spidol yang begitu jelas.

Kalau sudah begitu, siapa yang bisa menghapusnya?

Sebuah _tipe-ex_ tidak diciptakan untuk menghapus semua tinta itu, hanya menutupnya. Menutupi setiap kesalahan yang pernah terjadi baik karena kita sendiri atau mungkin orang lain.

Kali ini kesalahannya berada pada dirinya.

Sementara TV di depannya masih menyala dengan volume yang begitu kecil, pikiran Ten merantau lebih jauh lagi.

 _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_

Ia membuang napasnya pelan.

Mungkin ia yang terlalu bodoh hingga menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Mungkin juga ia yang terlalu gelap mata hingga menyakiti orang lain.

.

.

 _I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you._

 _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you._

 _I hate you, I love you, I hate that I want you._

 _You want her,_

 _you need her,_

 _and I'll never_

 _be her._

* * *

 _I miss you when I can't sleep or right after coffee or when I can't eat._

 _I miss you in my front seat._

 _Still got sand in my sweaters from nights we don't remember._

 _Do you miss me like I miss you?_

 _._

 _._

Tidak banyak hal yang bisa Taeyong lakukan akhir-akhir ini. _Mood_ nya sedang tidak karuan tanpa sebab dan sudah jelas ia membutuhkan pintu keluar dari semua ini.

Baru kemarin malam ia mengajak kekasihnya untuk menemaninya _refreshing,_ menghabiskan libur akhir pekan yang sewajarnya begitu melelahkan.

Namun laki-laki itu mengaku tidak bisa, terlanjur memiliki janji dengan teman yang benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Jadi Taeyong hanya menurut.

Menghabiskan _weekend_ sendirian mungkin tidak buruk.

Dia sudah pernah merasakan ini, semua manusia pernah. Walaupun satu tahun tujuh bulan terakhir selalu ada orang yang menemaninya untuk sekadar mencari angin hingga berburu untuk mendapatkan barang penting.

Saat itu pula langkahnya terhenti.

Tidak, tidak ada segerombolan anak kecil yang menghalangi jalannya. Bukan juga karena dia lupa mengunci pintu _apartment_ nya _._ Tetapi di depan sana, sesuatu yang lebih penting jelas-jelas menampakan diri.

Taeyong tidak hanya berbicara tentang Ten yang tersenyum dengan cerahnya ataupun mempermasalahkan laki-laki di seberang Ten yang membuat kekasihnya itu tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Namun kedua tangan mereka begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Menarik hatinya, menjatuhkannya hingga ke inti bumi hingga Taeyong dapat merasakan letupan panas di dada.

Mungkin ia berlebihan, namun laki-laki yang entah siapa itu benar-benar memegang tangan kekasihnya. Bahkan mengelusnya. Membuat yang melihat serasa terpaku dengan lantai di bawahnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama pula hingga Taeyong mendapati kekasihnya sendiri yang ikut berperan aktif. Memeluk lengan laki-laki itu dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya dan berjalan keluar dari restoran.

Meninggalkan berbagai hal di belakangnya.

Lee Taeyong,

kepercayaannya,

dan hubungan mereka.

.

.

 _You ever wonder what we could have been?_

 _You said you wouldn't and you fucking did._

 _Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix._

 _Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed._

 _Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing._

* * *

 _I just hope you're lying next to somebody who knows how to love you like me._

 _There must me a good reason that you're gone._

 _Every now and then, I think you might want me to come show up at your door._

 _But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_

 _._

 _._

Kalau saja setiap manusia memiliki diagram yang menggambarkan aktivitas ketidupan mereka sehari-hari, mungkin sekarang-sekarang ini Ten sedang berada di puncak kesibukannya.

Seperti seluruh pekerjaan menumpuk dan membebani punggungnya. Memaksanya untuk bekerja keras sementara mereka semua tertawa puas.

Ten mendengus ketika mengingat semua hal ini.

Kesibukannya membuat dirinya menciptakan sekat tembus pandang yang sulit dihancurkan.

Menghalanginya berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Mengekangnya.

Dan Ten pikir, dengan menghabiskan salah satu hari libur bersama kekasihnya bukanlah hal yang buruk, jadi di sinilah ia sekarang.

Ten baru saja membuka pintu a _partment_ Taeyong setelah memencet beberapa angka _password_ yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Menutup pintu di belakangnya, Ten spontan mengernyit. Memutar badan dan mencari sumber suara yang begitu mengusiknya.

Dia lupa pernah membacanya di mana: " _Your curiosity will be the death for you."_

Banyak sekali baik di buku-buku, film, bahkan kehidupan nyata, sikap seseorang yang begitu penasaran dan gegabah membuat mereka seperti menyerahkan diri kepada sang pembunuh.

Mencelakai diri mereka sendiri.

Dan Ten adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang selalu memekik kesal setiap adegan itu terjadi pada film yang ia tonton.

Namun detik ini ia melakukannya. Menantang dirinya dan mengambil resiko besar-besaran.

Langkahnya terhenti.

Tidak perlu membuka pintu putih di depannya ini pun Ten sudah yakin kalau suara itu berasal dari sini. Suara yang berhasil menikam jantungnya bertubi-tubi.

Meninggalkan bekas namun tidak pernah hancur. Kekekalan itu yang membuatnya merasakan tusukan yang enggan berhenti barang sedetik pun.

Suara ini jelas suara Taeyong.

Dengan entah siapa.

Di dalam kamar pemuda Lee itu.

Racauan mereka dari dalam sana begitu bergairah. Menambah garam pada luka hati yang kian menganga lebar.

Ten baru meninggalkannya dan tenggelam dalam kesibukan selama dua minggu dan yang ia dapatkan adalah Lee Taeyong yang sudah berusaha mencari "pengganti"nya.

Memang menjalin cinta bukan sekadar berhubungan badan. Namun apa perlu mencari pemuas lain kalau dia memang benar-benar mencintainya seperti yang sering dibicarakan?

Omong kosong.

.

.

 _Don't wanna know if you're looking into her eyes, if she's holding onto you so tight,_

 _The way I did before._

 _I overdosed,_

 _Should've known your love was a game._

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain._

 _Oh, its such a shame._

* * *

 _You were looking at me like you wanted to stay_

 _When I saw you yesterday._

 _I'm not wasting your time, I'm not playing no games,_

 _I see you._

 _._

 _._

Langit malam ini dihiasi dengan kembang api yang seakan-akan tidak pernah padam.

Utara.

Selatan.

Timur.

Barat.

Sekelilingnya menyalakan benda itu, membakar uang mereka sendiri.

 _But it's none of his business anyway,_ jadi Lee Taeyong hanya menyaksikan sambil meneguk Chamisulnya.

Satu-satunya yang ia sayangkan adalah, _he used to be happy too._

Seharusnya dia juga merayakan tahun baru ini dengan penuh kesenangan. Mungkin tidak dengan petasan, setidaknya dengan senyum dan bunga yang mekar di dalam dadanya.

Seharusnya.

Tetapi kenyataan enggan mendukungnya, takdir malah menertawakannya dan kekasihnya meninggalkannya.

Taeyong menghabiskan seisi botol soju hijau itu ketika jam menunjukan tengah malam, klimaks dari setiap ledakan warna-warni di tahun baru ini.

Setiap orang merayakan tahun baru dengan caranya sendiri-sendiri.

Banyak yang memilih untuk terbang ke luar negeri, mencari kehangatan dan keramaian di tengah orang asing. Ada yang menghabiskannya dengan berpesta, meneguk wine dan meledakan confetti, berciuman sebagai pembuka tahun baru mereka. Atau malah menghabiskan malam di dalam kamar, enggan ikut campur dan menikmati hidupnya sendiri.

Tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ia menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun dengan teman-teman, berkumpul bersama dan meledakan kembang api dari atas gedung.

Tahun ini beda cerita.

Meninggalkan botol hijau itu di pinggir jalan, Taeyong baru saja ingin melangkah kembali ke _apartment_ nya saat mereka melakukan kontak mata.

Dari sekian banyaknya penduduk Seoul, mengapa harus laki-laki ini yang muncul di hadapannya? Pikir Taeyong.

Raut wajah Ten juga menunjukan kekagetannya. Dengan jaket hitam yang melindungi tubuhnya dari angin pagi, laki-laki itu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku.

Munafik kalau Taeyong bilang ia tidak merindukannya.

Dia masih mencintai laki-laki itu, sepenuh hatinya.

Segala hal yang sudah ia lakukan untuk menghapus bayang-bayang Ten tidak membuahkan hasil, hanya menyisakan penyesalan dan kekesalan yang bersatu padu.

Satu-satunya pertanyaan di sini, apakah Ten merasakan hal yang sama?

.

.

 _Maybe we're perfect strangers._

 _Maybe it's not forever._

 _Maybe the night will change us._

 _Maybe we'll stay together._

 _Maybe we'll walk away,_

 _Maybe we'll realize._

 _We're only human._

 _Maybe we don't need no reason why._

 _._

 _._

Di dalam bukunya yang berjudul _The Architecture of Love,_ Ika Natassa pernah menuliskan: " _When voices in your head are keeping you awake and you can't silence them, you just have to find noises that help you fall asleep."_

Niat awal Ten adalah mencari keributan baru yang membuatnya merasa mengantuk dan lelah, menenangkan pikirannya. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan malah sebuah kegaduhan yang semakin membuatnya terjaga.

Dunia begitu sempit.

Keberadaan Lee Taeyong di depannya tentu membuatnya terkejut. Tidak sedikit pun dia membayangkan akan bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki ini. Setidaknya tidak sekarang.

Baik Ten ataupun Taeyong sama-sama mematung.

" _We stood there, looking at each other, saying nothing. But it was the kind of nothing that meant everything."_ Kata Jenny Han di buku _It's Not Summer Without You._

Tidak ada percakapan, hanya suara angin, kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dan suara kembang api dari kejauhan.

Ten merindukan rasanya tenggelam dalam mata itu.

Dulu ia hampir selalu melakukannya. Saat Taeyong sengaja menatapnya lama, saat mereka mengobrol, sebelum tidur hingga saat ia hanya membayangkannya.

Namun akhir-akhir ini rasanya begitu salah.

Ia hanya akan membiarkan luka semakin melebar, bukan mengobatinya dan berharap akan kembali seperti semula.

Dan ketika otaknya mulai membuat kalimat dan skenario yang seharusnya tidak perlu disusun, Ten memutus kontak mata mereka. Mencegah semua itu untuk berkembang.

Seharusnya dia tidak semenyedihkan ini.

Seharusnya dia mencari kesibukan yang menyenangkan dan melupakan Lee Taeyong.

Ten membuang napasnya perlahan lalu mulai melangkah.

Saat itu pula ia tahu bahwa Taeyong juga ikut melangkah, berlawanan arah dengannya.

Mereka sama-sama memutuskan untuk berpisah, menjauh dari masing-masing dan mungkin juga sama-sama menahan diri untuk kembali menengok ke belakang.

Ada berbagai hal yang menunggu di depan mereka.

Yang tidak Ten ketahui hanyalah Taeyong yang juga masih merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

 _But just because they both love each other doesn't mean they are good for each other. Love doesn't always mean being together._

Dan mereka membebaskan diri mereka masing-masing, berharap waktu akan memberikan bantuan terbaiknya untuk menghilangkan jejak-jejak masa lalu.

.

.

 _No one but you got me feeling this way._

 _There's so much we can't explain._

 _Maybe we're helping each other escape._

 _I'm with you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: Sekarang belum jam 00:00 but yes, selamat tahun baru semuanya! Terima kasih udah nemenin aku di 2016 ini! Seperti di ff-ff sebelumnya, kalian adalah MVPs nya!_

 _Dont forget to support our boys comeback! Walaupun gak ada Ten di situ (dan ini sayang banget yha) tapi karena ini NCT, kita harus tetep ngedukung mereka semua!_

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & reviews! See ya next year!_


End file.
